book 55: er i dunno let's just call it hope?
by me-luv-stories
Summary: er...Jake's on d ship, Rachel's dead, Cassie's looking at d stares every nite...i dunt noe if d animorphs should die or not but they're definately gonna get another group of guys to b animorphs II b4 dey do...please R&R!...btw i HATE sad endings...hint..
1. Default Chapter

Author's note (wow I always wanted 2 say dat :P...: Ok there's one fing I seriously need 2 point out...I suck at stories --' but my plot's good...kinda...but anywayz...dis is my first fanfic so please review n tell me if I suck or not...jkin...:P  
  
Disclaimer: i own d Animorph series...muahahahaha...or atleast I own 1 set of dem...well not exactly since my mom wont let me by like 54 books?...o welp...i was jkin...anywayz...no I dunt own d animorphs(OW...crys...:p)  
  
RACHEL-Rachel's last words in d last book was I wondered if so I'm starting with I wondered if :P  
  
I wondered if I would be able to see what Tobias and the others were doing. How they fought the yeerks. What they would do after they won. Should I have told Jake not to feel guilty? Would Tobias and Jake separate because of my death? Could I even do these things even when I'm dead? Am I dead? I noticed that the Ellimist was looking at me, smiling gently. He knew what I was thinking of course; so I looked up with what seemed to be a question face but with anxiety.  
  
"Not every creature who died gets to see an Ellimist. I came to you because I knew you needed me. Yes, as you know already I do not interfere with other species, but I can give you a power that can let you see what will happen to your friends, however, you have to follow me until you are ready to use this power. Are you willing to do this?"  
  
"Yes," I replied No duh. I thought to myself. I'm already missing all the fighting of course I want to see them. Then, I remembered that the Ellimist could read my mind. "Um...sorry."  
  
The Ellimist just smiled, I guess it's a way they give forgiveness, "Follow me." He said. And so I did. You might be thinking hello, you're a ghost, or something close to that, how are you supposed to follow a living thing? Well, I don't know actually, but I kind of floated but kind of disappeared and reappeared in another part of space. In fact, I don't even know how I got into space and am I still living? The Ellimist didn't answer dat question. That's why being with an Ellimist for even a moment is the weirdest, most annoying, most irritaing thing in life...or maybe after life which ever one. You want to know another weird thing? I don't even know if there is an Ellimist planet or am I going to stay with him for about...a million years? Hope not cause if I do I'd most probably be seeing what my friends would be doing after death, which is totally not the reason why I wanted to go with the Ellimist. 


	2. Jake: losing hope

**Author's note:**

HI!!!...er...dis...there's sumfin i dat i did dat i know an Animorphs fan _shouldn't _do...er...i kinda forgot all d names of d characters in d last book except for d Animorphs :p...SORRY!!!...but yeah...please review n tell me d names if u want 2 PLEAZZZZ...kekeke...ok...but anyways...der's only 1 person i didnt know in dis part of d story n it is Rath(which is short for an andalite name) which is d andalite who became a nothlite (dat is how u spell it rite?=P)because of dis mission. so...bak 2 d story den...btw i hope Jake sounds like Jake =P...

* * *

**JAKE-**

**(**still going into yeerk ship after d talk with dundundundun...THE ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...muahahahaha...rite...that is sooooooooooooooo lame...anywayz...just get on with d story...)

We went in. I knew this was a bad idea but hey, what else could we do? If we tried to escape, we would be fried before we even went a mile away. At least if we went inside, we would live a little longer, just a little.

Everyone say your prayers Tobias of course, the fearless leader is sacrificing his team again; hm...I wonder what the yeerks would do to us. Oh, maybe they're going to kill us all and leave Jake to be stuffed by a yeerk. Such a fearless leader  
  
I ignored him and tried to act as the fearless leader...again --'. I knew he was saying this because of Rachel, so I didn't blame him.  
  
"Shut up Tobias," it was Marco in my defense which made me even more guilty. Why couldn't he just make up jokes like he used to when we were in danger? Where was the old Marco gone?  
  
Ok, I'll shut up and just wait until the taxxons rip me apart. I wonder what Cassie is doing? Maybe she's hugging a tree. She's lucky Jake loves her; she doesn't need to be with us. Poor Rachel though, being sacrificed by someone she thought was close to her.  
  
"Can you just shut up?!!!" I couldn't hold my anger no longer, the anger that had been in me for months. I knew that everyone was at me surprised at me, I mean hello? I'm supposed to be the leader here, but I didn't care I'm fed up of it always trying to look like you're so confident when you're a 100% scaredy cat. I didn't even want to be the leader in the first place. "You think I wanted really wanted Rachel dead? You think I really wanted Tom killed?!!! You think I wanted to make all those decisions? Why don't you try to be a leader for once? Why don't you try to make the decision of life and death? You think I'm happy with all this? Well NO!!! I'm sick of it!!! Do you know how it feels? Have you ever thought of how I feel? All you care about is Rachel. We all know what Rachel's like you know that she would fight until the end and you're supposed to be the closest to her. I left Cassie on Earth because she's the best one out of us she could still give hope to Earth. We're a team Tobias; we're supposed to trust each other. You think I wanted all this to happen?" Then I stopped surprised at what I said. I was so exhausted. I sat down at the sub pilot seat and covered my face. I know I shouldn't have shouted. We were still in a mission I had to calm down.  
  
"Sorry guys" I said finally. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.  
  
"Its ok buddy," it was Marco, "I knew you'd explode some day. Feels much better right?" I didn't reply. I just wanted to lie down and rest then, but I had to carry on with the mission, but what could I do? We're all doomed how were we supposed to escape? Ok Jake, I thought to myself, get a grip on yourself then I thought of a 1% chance of survival plan...wow...that's like soooooooooo good rite?...well...it was good enough for now.  
  
"Ok, back to the mission," I said with my so-called confident voice. Then I told them my 1% survival plan.  
  
"Um...just one question," another lame one from Marco... "How are we supposed to communicate with each other?"  
  
My heart jolted that didn't occur to me. How were we supposed to communicate with each other?  
  
"We could use the Loth-cate," Rath said, and then added, seeing our puzzled faces, "its Andalite technology. It's used to communicate of course, look here" and he pulled out a box with what looked like seven small pins. "All you have to do is to stick it on your feet and then you would be able to hear each other in a thought speak way. It's new, designed especially for humans to be able to thought speak." It sounded good enough I thought. "Thanks" I said, "ok everyone, time to get ready." I helped Rath put the loth-cate on the others and then started to morph my tiger. I was in the part where I didn't have a mouth and couldn't thought-speak when I heard Tobias.  
  
Jake? he said, sorry...

* * *

NICE?! NICE?! NICE?!...kekekekeke...hope so...anywayz pleaz!! review or i won't put up anymore until i get atleast 1...not much 2 ask rite?...kekekeke...but i dunt have much confidence so yeah...1'd do for now...i'll ask for more lata...=P...jkin...anywayz...BB!!!


End file.
